


Don’t Hold Back

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picspam, Reader-Insert, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: A passing comment you make about orgies during a tough mission paves the way for something you never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written alongside a picspam for Kink Bingo for the square: Double Penetration.

[link to picspam](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e9e153852dcd3af0bb25f58b2e89d2d4/tumblr_o88951Sj3M1qdouf8o1_500.jpg)

“If we make it out of here alive, we’re having all the orgies,” you joked. It was just a passing comment during the last mission to keep things light-hearted. But tensions were high when several members of the team got injured and you were all forced to retreat. Back at camp, you felt numb and needed something to make you feel alive, to feel anything. You grabbed onto Dean’s face, kissing him roughly before reaching out to tug on Cas’ belt to bring him closer to you. That’s how it started, your own private orgy between the three of you. They lined their hard lengths at your entrance, pushing in until you felt yourself stretch in a way you never felt before. You gasped breathlessly as they thrust into you with a grunt and moaned as their cocks rubbed against each other. This was how you forgot about the rest of the world.


End file.
